Best Friend Forever?
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: Aku, memiliki seorang sahabat. Tapi, sahabatku sendiri mengkhianatiku. Apakah semuanya juga sama?/Warn : OOC, OC, GaJe, dsb/SasuSaku slight NaruSaku/Oneshoot/Dedicated for SasuSaku FanDay/RnR, CnC, and DLDR please  :3


**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Title**

Best Friend Forever?

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

**.**

**Story By**

Yukina Scarlet

**.**

**Rate**

Teens+

**.**

**Genre**

Friendship/Romace

**.**

**Warning(s)**

AU, OOC, GaJe, OC, Typo(s), dan warning-warning lainnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ternyata benar …_

_Hampir tidak ada yang bisa ku percayai di dunia ini …_

_Kecuali orang-orang yang benar-benar menyayangiku …_

_Aku ingin memiliki sahabat yang bisa dipercaya …_

_Tapi, kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang bisa dipercaya?_

_Apa karena aku yang tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri?_

_Atau karena memang hukum yang berlaku di kalangan teman-temanku begitu?_

_Kumohon, Kami-sama …_

_Tolong berikan aku sahabat yang benar-benar bisa kupercayai …_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**All is Sakura's POV**_

**.**

"Cuit! Cuit! Cuit!" suara burung pipit yang bersahut-sahutan terdengar merdu olehku, seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ sebahu.

Langkah demi langkah. Aku berjalan menuju kelas ku yang berada di samping ruang kelas 7-A. Kelas yang terkenal karena kepandaian murid-muridnya. Di sepanjang jalan, aku disapa penuh hangat oleh teman-temanku semua. Baik yang satu kelas denganku, maupun yang beda kelas denganku. Kakak kelas sampai adik kelas, semuanya menyapaku dengan hangat. Tidak ada yang mengabaikan langkah-langkah ku yang cukup terdengar. Sungguh, aku benar-benar dihormati oleh mereka semua.

Sakura Haruno, itu adalah namaku. Aku adalah … err—bukan maksud untuk sombong kepada kalian semua. Tapi, aku adalah seorang murid yang populer di sekolahnku. Disenangi pleh banyak orang karena suka membantu, ramah, pintar, dan juga kaya. Disenangi pula oleh guru-guru karena kesopanan, keramahan, dan juga kepintaranku. Hampir tidak ada satu pun hal yang buruk dari diriku ini. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyombongkan diriku. Hal itu semakin membuatku semakin dielu-elukan namanya oleh banyak orang.

Sempurna.

Mungkin itu adalah kata yang cocok untuk mewakiliku. Aku tidak pernah terlihat sedih sedikit pun. Aku, selalu bahagia kapan saja. Wajahku memancarkan kedamaian. Senyumanku sungguh indah. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi keceriaan seorang Sakura Haruno di seluruh kawasan _Konoha Academy_. Itu pandangan teman-temanku. Tapi, aku juga manusia. Pasti suatu hari akan melakukan sebuah kesalahan, bukan?

"_Ohayou _…" sapaku dengan ramah dari balik pintu kelas 8-A.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura …" balas mereka tak kalah ramahnya.

Aku tersenyum senang karena mereka semua tidak ada yang terlihat tidak baik. Sepersekian detik kemudian, kulihat seisi kelasku. Ruangan kelas ini memang terlihat seperti biasanya. Namun, entah kenapa rasanya ada sedikit perbedaan di ruang kelasnya saat ini. Meja, kursi, papan pengumuman, dan berbagai mading yang tertata rapi. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang berbeda di kelas itu. Namun, ternyata iris klorofil ku bukan sedang mencari apa yang berbeda dari kelas ini. Aku, mencari sahabat baikku sejak kecil, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino kemana?" tanyaku kepada sesosok lelaki berambut raven sambil duduk di kursiku. Dan juga meletakkan tasku.

"Belum datang," jawab lelaki itu singkat sambil membaca buku yang saelalu ia baca dan bawa kemana-mana.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah murid yang tidak terkenal, tidak suka bersosialisai dengan teman-teman di sekitarnya, dingin, dan juga, lelaki itu sanga—tidak. lelaki itu terlalu pintar. Itulah lelaki yang saat ini duduk di samping kursi ku. jujur, aku sendiri sangat bingung. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa bersikap sedingin itu? Apa memang lelaki berambut raven ini tidak suka keramaian? Mungkin saja. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati Sasuke karena hal ini. Sialnya, aku duduk bersebelahan dengan lelaki berambut raven itu. Ditambah lagi aku duduk tepat di sudut ruang kelas. Sehingga sangat sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan temanku yang berada di depan kecuali dengan Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih, ya, Sasuke," ujarku sambil tersenyum. Aku mencoba dan berusaha ramah dengan 'Salju Konoha' itu. Setiap jaro.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa ekspresi sambil tetap asyik membaca buku kesayangannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat sifat dan sikap Sasuke yang sangat, amat menyebalkan itu. Jujur, aku sendiri sangat tidak menyukai sifat dan sikap Sasuke yang dianggap terlalu pendiam. Walau pun, sebenarnya Sasuke adalah lelaki yang sangat keren.

Ketika aku ingin beranjak keluar mencari Ino, tiba-tiba orang yang kucari datang dengan sendirinya. Langkah kakinya yang begitu tertatur bisa terdengar olehku. Baru saja berdiri, orang yang kucari sudah datang. Ino benar-benar sahabat terbaikku sudah datang!

Segera aku berlari menghampiri Ino. Rambut _blonde_, dan sepasang mata _aquamarine_ itu. Tidak ada yang cacat dari tubuh Ino. Aku tersenyum lega. Sepersekian detik kemudian, segera kusapa sahabat baikku itu, "_Ohayou_, Ino…"

Ino yang tepat berada di depanku tersenyum riang sambil memelukku erat. Kemudian membalas sapaanku yang sama sekali tidak nyambung itu, "Sakuraaaa! Aku merindukanmu!"

Pelukan dari Ino sungguh erat. Aku saja sampai sulit bernafas. Tapi, kucoba untuk bertahan agar Ino tidak kecewa. Kemudian, membalas pelukan Ino, "Hehe. Aku juga rindu dengan Ino. Nah, sekarang duduk saja, ya!"

Ino hanya mengangguk pelan sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah itu, mengenggenggam tanganku erat. Dan mengajakku untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang masih kosong di dalam kelas. Dan berda di samping kursi Ino.

Apakah kalian melihatnya? Ino, adalah sahabat terbaikku. Bahkan, tidak bertemu denganku satu hari saja, ia akan beranggapan bahwa ia dan aku sudah berpisah selama satu tahun. Hehe, apa kalian semua memiliki sahabat seperti Ino? Aku harap, kalian semua memiliki sahabat yang benar-benar setia dengan kalian, ya!

**.**

~_**Best Friend Forever?**_~

**.**

Saat jam istirahat pertama, aku sedang asyik membaca dan mencari berbagai buku yang ada di perpustakaan sekolah. Jari-jari lentikku sibuk mengetuk-ketuk rak buku yang berada tepat di sampingku. Untuk memecah keheningan di perpustakaan yang sangat sepi.

Perpustakaan di sekolahku ini, adalah ruangan tersepi yang ada di sekolah. Tidak tahu kenapa, aku sendiri yang bisa dibilang juga kutu buku ini, tidak pernah melihat seorang pun yang ada di dalam perpustakaan. Kalau pun ada, paling-paling hanya demi kepentingan tugas dari wali kelas mereka semua. Jika mereka tidak mendapat tugas, mereka semua hanya sibuk dengan hal lain. Misalnya, mengobrol yang tidak jelas. Atau, menggosipkan seseorang yang berada dalam lingkup sekolah. Oh, ya. Jangan lupakan satu hal. Mereka juga sangat sering bertemu dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Misalnya, Tenten bertemu dengan Lee, Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto, dan lain-lain.

"Seperti biasa, perpustakaan adalah tempat yang paling menyenangkan …" ucap ku sambil membawa tumpukan buku yang kurang lebih setinggi dua puluh lima senti meter.

Sebelum meletakkan buku-buku yang kubawa ini, aku masih mencari beberapa buku yang kira-kira masih ingin kubaca. Kembali kujelajahi rak-rak yang berisi dengan berbagai buku yang ada. Buku sejarah … pengetahuan umum … kimia … sastra … um, kurasa tidak ada lagi buku yang ingin kubaca.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat kumpulan buku di perpustakaan, kaki jenjangku menuntunku menuju ke sebuah meja yang cukup besar di dalam perpustakaan. Ketika sampai, segera kuletakkan buku-buku yang cukup tinggi dan berat bagi seorang wanita sepertiku ini ke atas meja.

_Bruuk!_

Fiuh, ternyata buku yang kubawa benar-benar sangat berat. Namun, itu tidak masalah bagiku. Sebab aku sangat menyukai buku-buku yang ada di dalam perpustakaan yang tenang ini. Damai, dan tidak ada perkelahian. Ah, perpustakaan memang tempat yang paling menyenangkan untuk dikunjungi.

Mulailah kubuka satu per satu lembaran buku yang ingin kubaca. Namun, sebelum membaca buku-buku itu, aku mengenakan sebuah kacamata yang sangat cocok jika digunakan oleh kaum hawa sepertiku. Sejak umur sepuluh tahun, aku selalu memakai kacamata jika ingin membaca buku. Memang merepotkan, _sih_. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku juga jadi santai ketika memakai kacamata. _Toh_, tidak setiap hari aku harus memakai kacamata. Hanya saat membaca buku.

Ketika aku sudah mulai asyik dengan kegiatanku, tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki berambut raven membuka pintu perpustakaan. Suara pintu yang terbuka, tentu saja aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku sudah sangat hafal dengan keadaan perpustakaan. Bahkan, jika aku mau, perpustakaan ini bisa saja jadi tempat persembunyianku jika sedang ada masalah. Namun, karena aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun, maka aku tidak pernah bersembunyi di perpustakaan. Ah, dasar. Aku malah bercerita tentang bagaimana perpustakaan di sekolahku. Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke jalan cerita aslinya.

Lelaki berambut raven itu membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan membawa buku yang tadi ia baca sebelum masuk kelas. Kemudian, meletakkan buku itu ke dalam rak yang bertuliskan 'Sejarah'. Jadi, Sasuke juga senang ke perpustakaan? Aku baru mengetahuinya. Pantas saja lelaki itu tidak pernah terlihat setiap istirahat. Ternyata ia selalu ke perpustakaan. Tapi, aku sendiri juga sering ke perpustakaan saat istirahat. Lho? Lalu kenapa kami tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Toh aku sendiri pasti akan tahu nanti.

Ketika aku sedang asyik melihat gerak-geriknya, (mungkin) lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu merasa risih. Aku terus menatapnya. Melihatnya mencari buku yang ingin dibacanya di kelas nanti. Lelaki itu, dia sama denganku. Kulihat sepasang mata _onyx_ nya yang benar-benar hitam itu. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, aku langsung menyimpulkan sesuatu. Yang entah Sasuke sendiri menyadarinya atau tidak.

'Dia suka ketenangan,' batinku. Segera _emerald_ ku berubah arah ke buku yang tadi kubaca, setelah mengetahui apa ang disuka dari lelaki itu, 'Dia sama denganku. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Tapi, tetap saja. Lelaki itu menyebalkan. Tidak suka berkomunikasi. Apa-apaan, itu? Dasar aneh. Tapi, sudahlah. Lagipula, lelaki itu tidka ada hubungannya denganku sama sekali …'

Ketika aku hanya sibuk berbicara sendiri di dalam hatiku, pemilik rambur raven itu melihatku dengan _onyx_ nya. Sungguh, jika seorang murid perempuan menggantikan posisiku sekarang, mungkin mereka akan langsung terbius dan pingsan seketika. Namun, aku tidak. aku sudah terbiasa melihat tatapan tajamnya itu. Mata itu, selalu berusaha membuatku menjadi seperti wanita kebanyakan. Namun, aku katakan saja, itu percuma.

Setelah Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku dari rak dari bagian sastra, lelaki berambut raven itu segera duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan perpustakaan. Lelaki itu, duduk tepat di depanku. Yang sedang asyik membaca buku yang—

_DEG!_

—sama?

'Eh? B-bukunya, bukunya sama? Kenapa bisa?' batinku dalam hati sambil melihat cover buku yang kubaca, kemudian melihat cover buku yang dibaca Sasuke. Ya, benar-benar sama. Sangat!

Kulihat dengan seksama. Mencoba mencari perbedaan antara buku yang kubaca dengan buku Sasuke. Ketebalan, cover depan, cover belakang, halaman yang aku dan Sasuke baca saat ini, semuanya sama persis! Kenapa bisa?

Ketika aku sedang sibuk sendiri, Sasuke yang merasa kesal akibat tingkahku yang aneh ini langsung mengomeliku dengan sangat kasar bagiku, "Hei! Kau bisa diam sedikit tida, sih! Ini perpustakaan. Bukan tempat umum!"

Aku terdiam. Lelaki ini benar. Argh! Sial! Kenapa aku harus dinasihati oleh orang yang begini, sih? Akhirnya, aku menyerah. Kemudian kembali (mencoba) fokus membaca buku ku. Kemudian, aku mencoba berpikir jernih.

'Kenapa aku seperti ini, ya? Padahal, hanya ada dua kesamaan diantara kami. Ah, iya. Kebetulan. Ya, pasti hanya kebetulan,' batinku dalam hati. Aku tersenyum lega. Heh? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa aku sangat kaget sewaktu aku dan Sasuke membaca buku yang sama? Sudah jelas pasti kebetulan. Tentu saja! Itu hanyasalah sebuah kebetulan! Naruto juga sering membaca buku yang sama denganku! Hah, Sakura payah!

Aku hanya bisa mengomeli diriku sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia tetap fokus membaca buku. Tidak peduli aku memukul kepalaku sendiri. Ia hanya peduli dengan si buku. Sasuke, adalah seorang karakter yang dingin. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi, seharusnya dia tidak sedingin itu, `kan?

Oh, ya. Aku belum memperkenalan kalian dengan si bungsu Uchiha yang satu ini. Sasuke Uchiha, adalah nama yang melekat pada lelaki yang kini berada tepat didepanku. Seorang lelaki bertubuh _sixpack_, tampan, dan juga kaya. Lelaki itu juga dianugerahi _IQ_ yang sangat tinggi. Yah, kira-kira _IQ_ bungu Uchiha ini sama denganku. Lelaki ini, jujur sangat misterius. Tidak ada yang mengetahui sifat dan hobi dari Sasuke. Hanya aku yang tahu salah satu hobinya. Itu pun baru saja kuketaui.

Setiap hari, lelaki ini diantar-jemput oleh mobil pribadi miliknya. Kau tahu kenapa lelaki itu tidak mengendarai mobil sendiri? Aku, belum mendapatkan jawabannya sama sekali. `kan sudah kubilang. Tidak ada yang mengetahui semua tentang Sasuke Uchiha kecuali identitas umumnya. Hehe. Maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakan semua kepada kalian.

Masih mencoba fokus dengan bukuku, mata berwarna obsidian itu bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan membawa buku yang tadi ia baca, ia mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, "Bilang kepada Hyuuga-_san_, aku pinjam buku lagi hari ini. Besok akan aku kembalikan."

"Baiklah," balasku singkat. Aku menatap _onyx_ itu dengan tatapan biasa. Sepersekian detik kemudian, segera kualihkan pandanganku dari kedua bola mata lelaki itu, "Besok harus kau kembalikan. Aku ini, juga pengurus perpustakaan tahu," lanjutku dengan tatapan ketus.

"Heh? Ku kira kau bukan pegurus perpustakaan," ejek Sasuke dengan tatapan yang membuatku gemas ingin menusuknya dengan jari-jari lentikku. Sasuke melihat tanganku tidak menyentuh buku yang sedang kubaca, "Hei, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda. Maksudku, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau itu adalah petugas perpustakaan. Kau `kan sangat aktif di luar. Jadi, ku kira tidak mungkin kalau gadis seaktif dan seceria kau bisa jadi petugas perpustakaan," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Oh," responku begitu singkat dan seolah tidak peduli. Tanganku tetap gemas. Tapi, aku gemas begini bukan karena Sasuke mengejekku. Tapi, aku malu. Malu karena aku langsung membuat respon yang aneh ketika aku mengetahui Sasuke membaca buku yang sama denganku. Padahal, hal itu sudah biasa. Tapi, kenapa dengan Sasuke, beda?

Aku menyentuh dadaku dengan tangan kananku. Jantungku berdegup biasa saja. Tapi, kenapa rasanya lebih cepat dari biasanya? Kenapa suhu tubuhku jauh lebih panas? Kenapa rasanya aku ingin tersenyum terus? Kenapa?

Ah, iya. Ini, pertama kalinya aku berada di dalam satu ruangan bersama pria yang tidak ku kenal. Hanya berdua. Tidak ada siapapun. Rasanya, bisa berkomunikasi lebih baik dan bebas. Sasuke, juga kelihatannya jadi jauh lebih berbeda ketika di dalam perpustakaan ini. Tapi, kenapa rasanya aku langsung begini? Apa ini sebenarnya?

Kulihat, lelaki itu berjalan pelan menuju pintu perpustakaan. Hah, lega rasanya. Tubuhku jadi tidak terlalu panas lagi. Rasanya jauh lebih baik jika lelaki itu pergi. Tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum lembut. Entah karena apa, aku malah melamun dan tidak membaca buku yang tadi ingin kubaca. Wajahku, juga memancarkan sedikit warna merah.

Setelah lelaki itu sudah tidak tampak lagi, aku menghela nafas lega. Rasanya, tadi aku tidak bisa bernafas sama sekali. Ini, seperti bukan diriku sendiri. Rasanya, begitu panas. Perasaan ini, sama sekali belum pernah aku alami.

Apa ini cinta?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ah, apa karena panas, ya? Aku jadi aneh begini …

**.**

_**Best Friend Forever?**_

**.**

Di ruang kelas, aku hanya asyik melamun. Ino, dan teman-temannya hanya asyik mengobrol. Pada jam pelajaran hari ini, kami hanya belajar sendiri. Yah, ini dikarenakan tiba-tiba guru olahraga yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas kami tiba-tiba menerima sebuah kabar duka. Orang tuanya telah wafat. Jadi, guru olahraga kami terpaksa meminta izin untuk pergi melayat orang tua beliau.

Aku memandang keluar jendela. Lapangan sepak bola 'mini' di sekolah kami selalu ramai. Kalian tahu kenapa disebut mini? Itu karena masih ada lapangan sepak bola yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang ini. Tapi, lapangan sepak bola yang terbesar di sekolah hanya dibuka setiap pagi pukul sembilan pagi hingga sebelas siang. Dan pukul tiga sore hingga jam tujuh malam. Namun, pemngecualian untuk hari Minggu. Pada hari libur itu, stadion dibuka pada jam lima pagi, dan ditutup pada pukul sembilan malam.

Kulihat, sesosok lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata birunya yang sebiru laut itu. Naruto, lelaki itu sekarang sedang sibuk menggiring bola. Lelaki yang merupakan teman sejak kecilku. Lelaki yang tidak terlalu pintar, tapi bisa membuat semua wanita terpikat olehnya. Yah, ketampanan lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu memang harus diakui. Walau pun sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak kalah tampannya. Bisa dibilang, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah lelaki populer seantero _Konoha Academy_.

"Ah!" tubuhku langsung berdiri. Melihat lelaki itu berhasil menambahkan sebuah poin lagi untuk timnya.

'Naruto, benar-benar hebat,' batinku sambil tersenyum.

Dengan cepat, aku kembali duduk di kursiku sendiri. Namun, saat itu aku masih saja melihat lelaki itu sedang bersorak-sorai bersama teman-temannya atas kemenangan yang diraih untuk timnya. Ternyata, waktu pertandingan telah usai. Tim Naruto menang dengan skor 4. Sedangkan lawannya hanya dapat memasukkan satu bola ke gawang tim Naruto.

Aku tersenyum. Melihat lelaki itu bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Dulu, aku pernah memiliki 'rasa' terhadap lelaki berambut pirang itu. Bahkan, aku pernah sekali menyatakan cintaku terhadap lelaki itu. Namun, Naruto menolaknya dengan halus. Sangat halus. Ia beralasan, bahwa ada wanita lain yang dicintainya. Jujur, sebenarnya perasaanku sewaktu mendengar penolakannya itu. Namun, aku mengerti. Aku memang tahu kalau Naruto sudah memiliki seorang gadis yang ia cintai.

Ketika aku masih asyik dengan acara melihat Naruto, tiba-tiba seorang gadis bermata violet mendekati Naruto. Yah, aku tahu siapa gadis itu. Hinata Hyuuga, wanita yang menyukai sekaligus disukai Naruto. Gadis yang pemalu, namun sebenarnya memiliki pendirian yang amat sangat kuat. Aku suka gadis yang seperti itu. Hinata, cocok dengan Naruto yang terlalu aktif. Mereka terlihat saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Ah, Naruto. Lelaki itu mencium pipi gadis itu. Sungguh, walau pun aku tahu Naruto tidak menyukaiku, dan sudah sangat jelas ia menyuka Hinata, namun aku masih saja merasa cemburu. Mencintai seseorang itu wajar, `kan?

Naruto pernah berkata, '_Cinta itu akan datang pelan-pelan, Sakura-chan. Walaupun kau belum menemukannya, tapi aku yakin cinta itu ada di dekatmu saat ini. Walupun kau tidak menyadarinya_'. Ya, aku percaya dengan ucapannya. Aku harap, lelaki yang mencintaiku benar-benar ada di dekatku. Melindungiku, menciumku, dan juga memanjakanku.

"Sakura …" sebuah suara yang begitu lembut di telingaku mengagetkanku yang tengah asyik melihat Naruto, dan juga Hinata.

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku, dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku, "Ya?" aku hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menimbulkan kesan ramahku kepada orang yang memanggilku, "Ada a—" aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Bagaimana bisa aku melanjutkannya?

Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki itu yang memanggilku. Eh? Kenapa bungsu Uchiha ini bisa memanggil namaku dengan selembut _kaa-san_ memanggilku, "Ada apa?" wajahku jadi murung seketika, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Untuk melihat Naruto kembali.

"Hah, kau ini. Apa kau tidak dengar pengumuman dari ketua kelas, hah?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di mejaku, kemudian memukul kepalaku dengan buku itu.

Spontan kepalaku yang dipukul membuatku menjadi kesal, "Hei! Kalau ingin memberitahu sesuatu, beritahu saja langsung! Tidak perlu pakai acara main pukul kepala!" omelku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang sakit.

"Maaf," ucapnya datar, "Kau di suruh untuk mengambil buku kimia di ruang perpustakaan," lanjutnya sambil mengetukkan sudut buku itu ke kepalaku.

"Aduh! Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan pukul kepalaku!" bentakku sambil berdiri dari kursiku. Agar tida dipukul kembali oleh lelaki yang begitu menyebalkan nan dingin ini, "Aku akan pergi!" lanjutku sambil berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan.

**.**

_**Best Friend Forever?**_

**.**

Setibanya di perpustakaan, segera kucari kumpulan buku kimia yang dimaksud oleh lelaki itu. Kepalaku masih saja berdenyut-denyut karena dipukul oleh lelaki tak tahu malu itu.

"Huh! Sudah jelas aku mendengar apa katanya. Tapi kenapa dia masih saja memukul kepalaku, sih?" omelku sambil menghentakkan kaki kananku di lantai marmer perpustakaan itu karena kesal.

Setelah sedikit 'puas' mengomel pada diriku sendiri, segera kucari buku kimia yang dimaksud oleh ketua kelas 8-A, Hyuuga Neji. Neji-_san_ adalah kakak dari Hyuuga Hinata, kekasih Naruto. Lelaki yang memiliki pendirian yang sangat kuat, tampan, dan juga ramah. Oh, ya. Dan jangan lupakan juga, lelaki yang satu ini sangat pintar. Tapi, _IQ_ Neji-_san_ masih dibawah ku dan Sasuke.

"Kimia … kimia … ah! Itu dia," ucapku senang sambil berlari kecil menuju rak buku yang berukuran cukup besar itu.

Ketika aku berlari pelan menuju rak itu, tiba-tiba sesosok gadis berambut panjang terurai itu berada di rak buku yang sedang kutuju. Ia menyentuh pinggiran rak buku itu dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Kemudian mengambil buku-buku kimia yang tadinya ingin kuambil.

"Hinata!" panggilku dengan senyum senang sambil berlari menghampiri gadis bermata lavender itu.

Pemilik mata lavender itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kimia itu, kemudian melihatku yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku yang sudah berada di depannya saat ini.

Aku membalas senyum lembutnya yang seperti malaikat itu dengan senyumanku pula. Kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengambil buku kimia ini saja, kok."

Hinata hanya tersenyum sewaktu mendengar jawabanku. Kemudian mengambil salah satu buku kimia di dalam rak buku yang dimaksud olehku. Dan menunjukkan _cover_ bagian depan dari buku itu, "Apa yang ini? Buku kimia untuk kelas 8-A, `kan?"

"Iya!" balasku sambil tersenyum senang.

Sepersekian setik kemudian, Hinata segera memberikan buku yang ia pegang kepadaku. Kemudian, mengambil beberapa buku kimia untuk kelas 8-A di rak itu, "Murid di kelas Sakura-_chan_ ada lima belas murid, `kan?"

"Iya …" balasku sambil membantunya mengambil beberapa buku kimia itu.

Hyuuga Hinata, sebelumnya pernah aku memberitahukan tentang gadis yang satu ini, `kan? Yap! Gadis ini adalah kekasih Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis yang cantik seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit. Sebenarnya, gadis yang satu ini bisa saja melebihiku dalam hal kepopuleran. Bagaimana tidak? wajah cantik, anggun, feminim, cantik, dan juga kaya. Hinata punya semuanya. Sifat dan tingkahnya adalah dambaan semua pria. Namun, sayang. Salah satu sifatnya membuat Hinata menjadi tidak populer. Gadis yang pemalu dan pendiam, itulah sifat yang benar-benar terlihat pada Hinata.

"Nah, Sakura-_chan_, buku kimia nya sudah pas 15 buku. Bagaimana kalau aku bantu antarkan?" tawar Hinata sambil membawa tujuh buku kimia yang entah sejak kapan ia ambil.

"Ng, baiklah! Terima kasih banyak, Hinata," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku sedikit. Tidak lupa sebuah senyuman manis kuperlihatkan kepada perempuan yang kini ada di hadapanku.

"Iya. Sama-sama …" balasnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan pelan menuju pintu perpustakaan.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hinata, segera kuambil tujuh buku kimia yang akan kubawa. Setelah mengambil ketujuh buku itu, segera kuikuti Hinata keluar perpustakaan menuju kelas 8-A.

**.**

_**Best Friend Forever?**_

**.**

Pelajaran telah usai. Kini, lonceng tanda istirahat kedua telah berbunyi dengan indahnya. Aku yang hari ini mendapat giliran untukk menjaga perpustakaan, terpaksa harus meminta salah satu penjaga perpustakaan untuk mengambilkanku _bento_ dan sebotol air mineral yang lupa kuambil di tas tadi.

'Hah, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini aku dan Hinata sedang bertugas, ya? Untung saja setiap hari aku membawa _bento_. Jadi aku tidak perlu keluar uang lagi,' batinku sambil menghela nafas berat. Kemudian, kembali membaca buku sejarah yang kuambil tadi.

Ketika aku sedang asyik membaca buku, tidak sengaja kudengar suara beberapa orang yang akan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Segera aku bangkit dari kursi, kemudian mengintip siapa yang masuk. Aku tersenyum. Melihat siapa yang datang.

'Ino,' batinku sambil tersenyum senang.

Segera kututup buku yang sedang kubaca itu. Kemudian, otakku segera memerintahkan kedua kaki jenjangku bergerak. Bergerak menuju sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Tidak lupa kukeluarkan sebuah senyuman dari bibir ku. Agar Ino tidak mengkhawatirkanku.

Ketika aku hampir sampai, tidak sengaja kudengar kata 'bodoh' dari mulut seorang Yamanaka Ino. Karena rasa penasaranku sangat amat tinggi, segera kusembunyikan diriku agar tidak terlihat oleh Ino dan teman-temannya yang lain. Aku bersembunyi di salah satu rak buku di dalam perpustakaan.

"Haha. Kau benar, Ino," balas salah satu temannya yang bernama Chi.

Rasa penasaranku semakin bertambah ketika Chi membernarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Kupasang telingaku dengan baik agar suara mereka semua semakin terdengar dan tidak samar-samar di telingaku ini.

Ku intip mereka semua. 1 … 2 … 3 … 6. Ada 6 orang termasuk Ino. Sebenarnya, kenapa mereka harus ke perpustakaan? Padahal, tempat yang paling baik untuk bergosip, atau mengobrol bukanlah di perpustakaan. Melainkan di halaman sekolah yang sangat luas.

Kulihat, Ino tertawa kecil. Kemudian kembali berkata kepada mereka semua, "Haha. Kalian ini. Si jidat lebar itu terlalu bodoh, polos, dan kutu buku. Sungguh, benar-benar tidak nyaman jika harus jalan-jalan dengannya. Semua mata lelaki tampan hanya tertuju padanya. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak dianggap oleh lelaki mana pun. Bahkan Sai-kun saja menyukai jida lebar itu. Huh! Benar-benar sial kalau aku harus jadi sahabatnya!"

Aku tercengang. Jidat lebar? Itu, julukanku ketika masih kecil, kan? Ino, sahabatku sendiri berani mengejekku dengan lepas seperti itu? Tanganku gemetar. Kakiku langsung lemas seketika. Rasanya tubuhku ingin ambruk. Namun, aku berusaha agar tubuhku tidak ambruk sampai Ino dan teman-temannya pergi. Kemudian, aku kembali melanjutkan mende—ah. Tidak, aku menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei, Ino. Kenapa kau begitu dengan Sakura? nanti kalau Sakura dengar bagaimana?" tanya temannya, Luna.

Ino mengedipkan mata sebelah kirinya seraya berkata, "Tidak peduli. Biar saja jika jidat lebar itu dengar. Toh, yang membecinya buukan hanya aku. Tapi hampir seisi kelas membencinya, kau tahu?"

_DEG!_

Detak jantungku memompa aliran darah dengan sangat cepat. Nafasku tidak beraturan. Aku semakin terpuruk. Hampir semua murid di kelas membenciku? Lalu, lalu kenapa mereka semua selalu membalas sapaan dariku? Kenapa mereka tersenyum ketika melihatku? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Chi memiringkan kepalanya. Heran, "Lho? Bukannya, Sakura itu terkenal, dan juga baik? Yang lain pun selalu ramah padanya. Kenapa kau bisa bilang bahwa hampir seisi kelas membencinya?"

"Heh, kau kira mereka tersenyum tulus? Tidak, tahu. Mereka semua hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari guru lewat jidat lebar sialan itu. Jidat lebar sialan itu `kan sangat akrab dengan semua guru. Apalagi kakaknya, Sasori Haruno itu juga guru di sekolah kita. Tidak mungkin semua murid bisa berbaik hati dengan jidat lebar itu tanpa ada maksud tertentu," jawab Ino sambil memainkan rambut _blonde_ nya.

"Jadi, kau juga sebenarnya hanya mendekatinya semata-mata hanya menginginkan sesuatu darinya?" tebak Yuu dengan wajah serius.

Ino tersenyum licik ketika Yuu mengatakan tebakannya kepada Ino. Sepasang mata _aquamarine_ itu menatap mata Yuu dengan senyum liciknya, "Tentu saja. Aku hanya menginginkan harta si jidat lebar itu. Ia selalu mengajakku berbelanja pakaian yang mahal-mahal dan indah. Lalu, alat _make-up_ keluaran terbaru juga selalu diberikan kepadaku. Aku malas mengakuinya. Tapi, berkat si jidat lebar itu, aku jadi memiliki banyak pakaian dan alat _make-up_ kelas atas. Tapi, aku `kan hanya ingin menipunya. Aku tidak akan mungkin menjadi temannya."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ino, Yuu tertawa geli sambil mengancungkan jari ibunya kepada Ino, "Hahaha! Kau keren, Ino! Mungkin aku juga harus mencobanya agar bisa mendapatkan pakaian mahal darinya!"

Suara tawa Yuu diikuti oleh tawa yang lainnya. Aku, mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Sangat dan amat jelas. Tubuhku rasanya tidak bisa menerimanya. Sahabat yang sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri, mengkhianatiku?

Sudah cukup. Rasanya, hatiku sudah sakit mendengar kata-kata Ino yang bener-benar mengiris hatiku. Tidak pernah Ino mengatakan hal ini kepadaku. Tubuhku tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Aku sudah mati rasa. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekencang mungkin. Tapi, aku takut kalau Ino akan mendengarnya.

'Ino … k-kau … kenapa…?' batinku sambil menutup mulutku sendiri karena tidak percaya.

**.**

_**Best Friend Forever?**_

**.**

_TENG…! TENG…! TENG…!_

Suara lonceng yang berbunyi tiga kali menandakan bahwa kegiatan sekolah telah usai. Semua murid telah pulang sendiri-sendiri. Namun, hanya aku yang masih berada di dalam lingkup sekolah. Di perpustakaan. Aku hanya menyendiri. Masih syok dengan kejadian itu.

Air mataku mengalir deras di kedua pipiku. Rasanya, aku lebih menginginkan untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, "Ino … hiks! K-kenapa kau tega … p-padaku?"

Aku tidak peduli dengan langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Suara burung gagak yang berterbangan, dan juga suara hiruk-pikuk siswa-siswi yang asyik mengobrol di koridor sekolah. Aku hanya menangis dan menangis. Tidak ada yang menghiburku.

"Tidak ada yang peduli denganku lagi, bahkan sahabatku sendiri … hiks! _Kami-sama_, kenapa Kau tega?" isakku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang masih saja menangis.

Tanpa kusadari, mataku membengkak karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menangis sekarang. Entah kenapa, kalau aku menangis, semua akan jadi lebih baik. Walau pun Hinata kalau aku tidak boleh terus me—

"Sakura-_chan_?"

—nangis?

"H-Hinata?" tanyaku sambil melihat gadis berambut _indigo_ itu dengan nafas memburu, rambut agak acak-acakan, dan keringat yang membasahinya.

T-tidak mungkin. Jangan bilang, kalau Hinata sibuk mencariku? L-lalu, siapa yang membantu Hinata mencarinya? Padahal, hampir satu kelas membenciku, `kan? Oh, iya. Hinata tidak sekelas denganku. Hinata, kenapa kau—begitu baik kepadaku? Padahal, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu. Aku iri padamu karena bisa memiliki Naruto sepenuhnya. Aku, aku—

"Hinata?" sebuah suara datang dari luar perpustakaan. Suara ini—Sasuke?

Sesosok lelaki berambut raven bersama lelaki berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dengan wajah agak khawatir. Kemudian, murid lainnya seperti Neji -_san_, Tenten, Shikamaru, dan juga Temari. Tidak lupa juga, sahabatku yang lahir lebih dulu daripada aku dari kelas 8-B, Shizune-_san_ juga mencariku.

"Saku—" omongan Shizune-_san_ tiba-tiba terhenti. Shizune-_san_ terkejut melihatku yang matanya sudah sangat bengkak seperti ini, "Sakura! A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" lanjutnya histeris.

Shizune-_san_ yang ternyata membawakan tasku langsung menjatuhkan tasku ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian berlari secepat mungkin mendekatiku. Hinata yang mengetahui akan hal itu, segera menyingkir dariku agar Shizune-_san_ bisa mendekatiku.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Kenapa matamu bengkak seperti ini? Ayo ceritakan!" tanya Shizune-_san_ dengan wajah yang sangat amat khawatir. Shizune-_san_ merapikan rambutku yang acak-acakan. Hingga menjadi rapi kembali.

Shizune-_san_, adalah kakak kelasku sekaligus teman dekatku di dunia maya. Shizune-_san_ sangat baik dan perhatian kepadaku. Setiap pagi, ia pasti selalu mengirimkiku SMS. Walau pun aku sendiri kadang tidak pernah membalas SMS darinya.

Kulihat wajahnya yang benar-benar terlihat khawatir itu. Kemudian menyembunyikan wajahku darinya, "Hiks! T-tidak … bukan apa-apa …"

Shizune-_san_ menghela nafas berat. Memang, aku adalah seorang gadis yang jika memiliki masalah, akan menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat dari semua orang. Shizune-_san_ sudah hafal betul sifatku yang satu ini.

Ketika aku hanya asyik meringkuk sambil menangis, lelaki berambut raven yang berdiri di samping Neji -_san_ langsung meminta Shizune-_san_ menyingkir dari hadapanku. Setelah itu, Sasuke jongkok tepat didepanku.

"Hei, Jidat! Cepat bangun!" bentak Sasuke dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang menyeramkan bagi seorang perempuan sepertiku.

Aku hanya diam dan tidak mempedulikan perintah dari lelaki itu. Aku, malah semakin meringkuk.

"_Pinky_!" bentak Sasuke yang benar-benar sudah kesal sambil menyentil jidaku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sakit, pantat ayam!" bentakku seketika. Aku memang paling tidak suka jika jidatku disentil seperti itu. Apalagi oleh lelaki seperti Sasuke.

Bukannya membalas ejekanku, lelaki berambut raven itu malah tertawa. Kemudian langsung bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, "Hahaha, kau ini. Ternyata tebakanku benar seratus persen."

Eh? Tebakan katanya? Dia hanya menebak dimana letak kelemahanku? Tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana kelemahanku sebelumnya! Kenapa dia bisa saja menebaknya? Ah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'tebakan' itu. Tapi yang jelas, sekarang aku malah merasa ingin ikut tertawa karena tingkahnya yang aneh dan benar-benar tidak jelas itu. Namun, rasa perih terhadap gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu tentunya masih berbekas. Sehingga membuatku ingin kembali menangis.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara tangisanku, kembali lagi menundukkan tubuhnya dan menyentil jidatku, "Hei Jidat! Sampai kapan kau mau terus terpuruk seperti ini, hah?" tanyanya.

'Apa—' aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kau begini gara-gara _Pig_ itu mengkhianatimu, `kan? Lalu kenapa kau masih saja cengeng seperti ini? waktu SD, kau pernah janji padaku untuk tidak cengeng terhadap apapun, `kan? Lalu kenapa kau malah menangis seperti ini! ini bukan Haruno Sakura yang kukenal!" omel Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahku dengan tatapan sinis.

_Bluushh!_

_Perfect!_ Wajahku malah memerah karena ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Pesona lelaki itu, sekarang benar-benar tampak sepenuhnya. Aneh, sangat aneh. Lelaki ini—eh? Sejak kapan ia tahu kalau aku pernah berjanji untuk tidak cengeng sewaktu SD?

Perlahan-lahan, tangan kekak lelaki itu meraih wajahku. Kemudian menyeka air mataku dengan jarinya sambil berbisik, "Lain kali, jangan buat aku dan yang lain khawatir, ya? Kita semua, akan terus mendukungmu," Sasuke tersenyum setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu kepadaku.

Wajahku semakin bersemu merah. Kulihat teman-temanku yang ada di sini. Mereka semua, rata-rata tidak pernah kuperlakukan dengan baik. Tenten, setiap hari gadis itu selalu membantuku untuk mengerjakan tugas piket. Walau pun Tenten tidak pernah sekelas denganku. Neji-_san_, juga sangat baik. Walau pun kurang ramah padaku, dan aku sendiri kurang ramah padanya, tapi lelaki itu selalu membantuku ketika aku disuruh guru untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa pamrih. Shikamaru, walau pun anak pemalas dan juga kadang sering membolos di kelas, tapi lelaki itu rela menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk menggantikanku sebagai penjaga perpustakaan ketika aku sakit. Mereka semua, sangat baik kepadaku.

"Hei, Sakura! Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Nanti biar tugas piketmu hari ini aku dan Tenten yang kerjakan," ujar Temari sambil memberikan tasku.

Tenten hanya tersenyum sambil memegang sapu perpustakaan yang kebetulan dekat dengannya, "Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku dan Temari adalah tukang bersih-bersih yang handal, lho! Tidak usah takut kalau kelasmu akan semakin kotor!"

"Ng, ah! Sakura-_chan_, nanti biar aku, Shikamaru-_san_, dan Neji _nee-san_ yang membersihkan perpustakaan. Sakura-_chan_ pulang saja! Biar aku dan yang lain yang mengerjakan semua tugas Sakura-_chan_ yang tertuunda hari ini!" seru Hinata tidak mau kalah.

Naruto yang mendengar namanya tidak ada dalam absen, langsung mengeluh, "Hinata-_chan_! Apa aku tidak boleh ikut membantu Sakura_-chan_?" wajah Hinata memerah seketika sewaktu Naruto memanggilnya dengan sufiks –_chan_, "E, eh? Na, Naruto-_kun_, m-maaf. Aku lupa …"

Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya kepada Hinata karena sifat Hinata yang benar-benar kikuk itu. Sedangkan Shizune-_san_ yang kelihatannya juga tidak mau kalah langsung mengatakan, "A, aku juga tidak akan diam saja! Aku akan mohon kepada Anko _-sensei_ untuk mengganti kata 'absen' menjadi 'sakit' pada namamu, Sakura! Kau `kan anak baik. Tidak mungkin ada kata 'absen' di namamu, `kan? Hehe, kau tenang saja," ujar Shizune sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," tukas Sasuke datar.

"Apa?" aku terkejut ketika lelaki yang memiliki harga tinggi selangit itu tiba-tiba mau mengantar seorang perempuan yang bahkan tidak pernah menyapanya sama sekali.

"Aku bilang, aku akan mengantarmu, Jidat!" omel Sasuke sambil menyentil jidatku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah senyum kecil ada di bibir mungilku. Sasuke yang melihatnya, langsung ikut tersenyum, "Nah, kalau begitu `kan jadi lebih baik. Sekarang, ayo berdiri!" lelaki itu langsung menggendongku setelah mengatakan dua kalimat kepadaku.

Aku yang terkejut langsung meminta paksa turun. Tapi, sudah sangat jelas tenaga Sasuke lebih besar, `kan? Kemudian, beberapa detik setelah itu, Sasuke langsung menurunkanku, dan ku juga langsung berdiri. Kemudian mengambil tas ku.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku percayakan Sakura kepadamu. Kami, mau mengerjakan tugas kami masing-masing sekarang," ucap Shizune sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian membuangnya. Lalu berjalan keluar. Tenten dan temari pun mengikuti Shizune-_san_ dan berpamitan kepada kami yang masih ada di dalam perpustakaan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengggenggam tanganku sambil berkata, "Hei, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, dan kau, Hinata. Aku mau mengantar Jidat pulang dulu. Maaf telah merepotkan kalian semua," lelaki itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit, kemudian menarikku pelan keluar perpustakaan. Mereka semua hanya tersenyum melihat aku dan Sasuke.

**.**

_**Best Friend Forever?**_

**.**

Di tempat parkir sepeda, Sasuke mengambil sebuah sepeda berwarna hijau yang memiliki sebuah keranjang yang sangat manis di bagian depan sepedanya. Spontan aku kaget. Sepeda siapa itu?

"Hei, pantat ayam. Itu, sepeda—siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk sepeda yang sedang dipegang Sasuke saat ini. kulihat wajahnya langsung memerah ketika aku menanyakan hal itu, "Oh, itu sepedamu, ya?" lanjutku dengan senyum nakal.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah karena menahan malu. Yep! Itu berarti, sepeda manis ini adalah miliknya. Eh? S-Sasuke, memakai sepeda? Apa masuk akal?seorang Uchiha yang memiliki harga diri selangit, malah mengantarku menggunakan sepeda? Apa-apaan ini!

"Hei, pantat ayam! Kenapa kau ingin mengantarku pulang dengan sepeda ini? Sudah jelas rumahku ini jauh sekali dari sekolah!" tanyaku sambil diselingi omelan untuknya. Aku hanya melipat kedua tanganku dibawah dadaku sambil mengendus kesal.

Walaupun tadi aku memang menangis sangat keras, tapi aku tidak mau menunjukkan sifat cengengku di depan lelaki seperti Sasuke Uchiha. Dan, begitulah. Aku hanya bisa menutupinya dengan car mengomelinya. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak suka mengomeli orang secara terang-terangan seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil naik ke sepeda itu. Kemudian memerintahku untuk naik ke bagian belakang sepeda itu, "Naik!"

"Apa?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Naik saja!" omelnya dengan wajah yang kelihatan malu itu.

Aku yang takut dengan kemarahan lelaki itu, akhirnya terpaksa menaiki sepeda berwarna hijau itu. Kemudian, tanpa basa-basi lagi, lelaki berambut raven itu segera menggerakkan sepeda hijau itu pelan-pelan menuju rumahku yang berada sangat jauh dari sekolah.

**.**

_**Best Friend Forever?**_

**.**

Di jalan, aku hanya bisa diam sambil berpegangan pada pinggang lelaki itu. Kusandarkan kepalaku karena angin sepoi-sepoi yang begitu sejuk, dan melihat sebuah pemandangan matahari tenggelam dari jalan yang bersebelahan dengan laut itu.

"Hei, pantat ayam …" panggilku sambil tetap asyik melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam itu. Mataku sedikit sayu karena aku menangis tadi.

"Hn," balasnya singkat dan dengan wajah yang datar. Sambil tetap fokus menyetir sepeda itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil tetap melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam yang sangat indah itu, kemudian menggelengkan sedikit kepalaku sambil berkata, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku takut kalau kau marah."

"Marah? Heh, kau kira aku ini Uchiha yang cepat marah, ya? Aku bisa menerima segala fitnah dari semua orang," tukasnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Matanya tetap terfokuskan oleh jalanan yang cukup untuk lintasan dua mobil itu.

"Bukan. Aku—hanya membicarakan—fakta—tentangmu," balasku masih dengan senyum lembutku.

Sasuke menghadap kebelakang sebentar untuk melihatku, kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya. Setelah itu bertanya kepadaku, "Fakta apa?"

Aku menutup mataku, kemudian tersenyum. Aku semakin mengeratkan pegangan tanganku pada pinggang lelaki yang kini sedang memboncengku. Dan semakin menyandarkan kepalaku ke punggungnya itu, "Apa—kau tidak bisa—mengendarai mobil, hah? Makanya kau ingin mengantarku dengan sepeda ini?"

"A—" lelaki itu spontan kaget, mendengar 'fakta' yang masih saja bisa aku simpulkan walau sedang menangis sekalipun. Wajahnya, merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

Aku sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah. Yep! Tebakanku benar seratus persen. Seorang bungsu Uchiha yang keren dan tampan ini, ternyata tidak bisa menyetir mobil! Pantas saja, lelaki itu selalu diantar-jemput oleh supir pribadinya, Kabuto. Hehe.

"A-aku bukannya tidak bisa menyetir mobil! H-hanya, aku hanya …" Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya. Wajahnya memerah, dan perkataannya begitu terbata-bata. Membuatku semakin yakin bahwa lelaki itu memang tidak bisa menyetir mobil.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil karena sifatnya itu. Kini, aku telah bisa menguak semua RAHASIA dari si bungsu Uchiha ini. Walau pun matanya sungguh mencerminkan dirinya yang begitu dingin, tapi Sasuke memiliki hati yang begitu hangat. Seperti salju, yang walaupun dingin, tetapi sungguh indah dan bisa dibentuk menjadi berbagai patung yang membuat anak-anak bahagia. Entah kenapa, sekarang aku merasa sangat nyaman jika bersamanya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan soal rahasiamu. Aku bisa menjaganya baik-baik…" bisikku sambil membuka kembali kedua kelopak mataku, dan melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam yang sangat indah.

Yah, mungkin aku sendiri juga sudah bisa menemukan siapa yang benar-benar aku sukai. Sasuke Uchiha, kau lah lelaki yang benar-benar kusukai …

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Huah! XD

Akhirnya jadi juga fict buat SasuSaku FanDay. Yah, buat semua yang merayakan SasuSaku FanDay, _Happy SasuSaku FanDay minna-san!~~~_

Hohoho, sumpah, aku sendiri juga nggak ngerti endingnya gimana. Kira-kira endingnya nge gantung atau malah ngalor ngidul nggak jelas, ya? =w="

Huah, Yuki sendiri juga nggak tahu XD

Sebenernya, fict ini mau Yuki buat sequel nya, lho. Tapi, kegiatan Yuki yang bejibun dan nggak pernah ada habisnya itu yang bikin Yuki repot! Tapi, tergantung permintaan readers juga, sih. Mau sequel nya atau nggak :P

Okelah, Yuki kerjaannya Cuma curcol terus XD

Buat yang lagi ujian (macem Yuki sekarang), GANBATTE! :D

_With Love,_

_Yukina S._


End file.
